the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Horrible Homework
Harry Smith's Horrible Homework is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2015. Synopsis Harry finds the best excuse ever for not doing his homework! He isn't entirely off the hook though... Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith watching Horrid Henty on TV, relieved to be home from another torturous day at school. However James Smith stands in the way of the TV during a suspenseful moment in a fight between Horrid Henty and Horry Henry, telling him to do homework instead. He pushes James away and farts in his face; he squeals and bursts his nappy. Grace Smith hears the ruckus, marching in to unplug the TV! Harry screams. The next day at school, David Marshall explains the epic Horrid Henty episode Harry was forced to miss. When he announces he didn't see it because of homework, David laughs, steals Zack Blowers' glasses, puts them on Harry and calls him a nerd. Jonas Andersson grabs the glasses as Catriona McMillan calls Harry and David into class, where the other pupils are waiting to hand their homework in. Despite being forced away from the TV for homework, Harry read Zapper Rapper comics instead, so he lies that he put the homework sheet in his trouser pocket and Grace washed them. Catriona punishes him with detention as usual. As Harry sulks over his detention at lunchtime, Blair Cameron advises him to actually try doing his homework, suggesting use of the Internet to help. Harry gets an idea...he rushes to a computer in the library, finding a homework excuses website that isn't filtered when nobody is looking! He clicks the random selector button... The next day Harry hasn't done his maths homework; he explains he got distracted by investigating how differentiation can be used to find the gradient of a curve at a given point. He also escapes biology homework by lying that he instead researched the formation of lipids. When Harry has to hand in chemistry homework he is distracted again, this time by studying electrophiles and electrophilic addition. Catriona then announces that everybody's next homework assignment is to write an essay about electrophiles and electrophilic addition, with anyone who fails to do this receiving triple detention for a whole week! Class is soon dismissed. William Fraser bursts into tears and Gregor McDade wets himself over the stress of this seemingly impossible assignment. Harry spots Blair catching the bus to Nerdton to ask Edvard Andersson for help. Mae MacDonald suddenly boasts to Harry that she's sure to pass the assignment; her father's best friend Oskar Andersson is a chemistry lecturer at the University of Dundundun, he has a degree in the subject and he is coming to her house for dinner tonight! Harry pinches himself, horrified to realise he isn't dreaming. Suddenly he has a plan to get this homework done on pain of missing an entire week of Horrid Henty! That evening, Harry creeps into Mae's back garden, hiding beneath the open dining room window. He gets his Eyephone out to record every word Oskar says during his explanation of electrophiles, along with electrophilic addition. Once he finishes an hour later, Harry rushes to his bedroom, dedicating the rest of the evening to jotting down what Oskar said in the recording. The next day Harry is late for school again, so he puts his essay at the very top of the pile of completed assignments. Everyone trembles as Catriona reads his out first; he avoids the detention and for once she is impressed with him! She inspects Mae's essay next, discovering it is the same as Harry's word for word! She thinks Mae has copied Harry's homework - the latter bursts out laughing. However, Catriona decides she has something else planned for Mae instead of a detention, and that Harry should also take part in this for the afternoon as he appears to be such an expert on the subject. After lunch, Catriona escorts Harry and Mae to a minibus. She starts driving it and forces the pair to sit in silence for the whole journey, otherwise they will end up with detention for real. They eventually arrive at the University of Dundundun. Catriona guides them to a lecture theatre - they enter and sit down amongst many university students. Oskar then gives them a long lecture on electrophiles and electrophilic addition! Harry and Mae rage quietly. Music *Macintosh Performa 6300 Crash Sound (plays when Catriona announces the essay homework) *Planet Puzzle League - Xenon Time (plays while Harry records Oskar) *Planet Puzzle League - Credits (plays during the minibus journey) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes